Media storage devices, and more particularly, read-only media storage devices, such as CDs, DVDs, magnetic tapes and computer diskettes are widely used to store various data. The data stored on such devices can be nearly any machine readable data, including text, movies, books, pictures, computer code and software, bar codes, sounds (including music), recording applications including those using compressed data, and the like. However, the data storage capacity and/or data storage density of conventional media storage devices may be limited. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for recording data.